Sasuke Falls
by StereoHearts19
Summary: This is when Uchiha Sasuke falls in Love- seriously. Modern AU.


**So okay, this is my first semi-fluff one-shot which only took me for almost an hour to write before taking a break on Lady Hanaka's 'Shisui' story. I miss her so much, more importantly her stories. I badly want her to continue the 'Monochrome' one more than 'Shisui' but screw that, I want to read it so badly I'm gonna die.**

**Uhm, who's with me? Ha ha.**

**Souda neh, the idea of this is from a Thai movie... and I'll let you think of this one through. *laughs evilly* Actually, I'm a hundred percent fan of _that_ shipping to tell the truth. It's only saddening to know that they only did one movie together *sighs* **

**But anyhow, I should begin, ne? As if naman nakikinig o binabasa niyo 'to ;D Haha, you just read my national language.**

**Ta ta, I'm beginning it now.**

**Enjoy ;)**

***Art is a bang!***

* * *

_**Sasuke Falls**_

_It all started..._

"Okay people, compress!" Maito Gai called, motioning his students to pile up in a semi-circle in front of him. He smiled for a moment while receiving grunts, sneers, and yawns from the boys and giggles from the girls. He cleared his throat before speaking with knitted brows, "So, we here to begin the practice since we done deciding on who shall play the main roles, extras, staffs and whats-it for the showcase which would be shown at the end of the month."

The man received the same expressions from moments ago and gave another sigh.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke– known as the ice prince of Konoha Academy hadn't paid any attention as he scowled over and over again. He hated where he was now; stuck in the sanctuary which was the last place he dreamed to set foot on. More dreading that the blonde and some of his friends were there as well.

He didn't like the idea of it all and he loathed at the realization that he had no other choice.

If it wasn't for Uzumaki Naruto's fault, he wouldn't be _here_, taking this pathetic extracurricular/special project to gain extra points since he was failing on Music class another subject he despised of.

And though he was hating it, the others weren't.

Naruto didn't seem to mind at all after knowing that the girl he was dating was there at the same class. So does Nara Shikamaru who wasn't taking it all bad after being dragged by two of his female mistress (shame)– Sabaku Temari and Yamanaka Ino. Neji, on contrary, haven't told them why he agreed to join the class but they somehow caught it that he badly need to raise up his grades before the Hyuga Clan knew he was fooling around as well while Shino, well... Shino just didn't care at all.

And for Sasuke, yeah... he already said it but there was something missing that he had noticed since the start of the formation even if he merely shrugged it off.

It was annoying yet he didn't know why... or he was just plainly stalling.

.

.

"Well, well, well..." Gai spoke above the murmurings that caused Sasuke to break out of reverie but still didn't look up, "our female lead seems to be late today, hm?"

"Anou, Gai-sensei..."

And the boy hitched his breath.

So does Naruto who merely jolt back and stretched his neck up after hearing the all too familiar voice and widened his eyes, "Ara! It's Sakura-chan, teme."

_It is,_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stared on her way.

She was embarrasedly bowing down before the man with her apologetic smile that caused Sasuke to smirk. "I know, I can see her," but he said that in an impassive tone, though.

"Tsk tsk, Sakura-chan. I wouldn't like for this to happen again, okay?" Gai asked, trying to calm down even if he was disappointed at the tardiness of the female in front of him– she was his favorite student after all... beside Rock Lee.

"Hai, sensei," she said once again before walking at Ino's side who had been snickering at the flushed look on her friend's face care of by the man in the green spandex suit.

"So, for the male part, Hyuga Neji will play as the male lead!" Gai announced loudly.

Several gasps were made by the girls before turning to the all-the-way smug looking Neji whose eyes were set upon the girl with pink hair.

Of course, Ms. Late-for-Drama-class-but-totally-got-away-from-it-since-she-was-sensei's-favorite blushed at that intense gaze as she stared back at the smirking boy.

And that means... Sasuke equals clenching fists.

* * *

"Hm, no-pupils-bastard seems to be enjoying himself, yeah?"

The boys turned to the speaker who had been gazing the couple practicing on the stage.

And yes, the bastard was.

"Hai. Neji-baka is just lucky that Asuma-sensei recommended him to Gai-sensei. Now, the bastard's having the time of his life. Che," Naruto spat as he brushed the fake fence with white paint.

"Tch. You're just jealous because Hinata-chan's been paired with Dog Boy. Pathetic," Shikamaru spoke (obviously defending his best friend), leaning on the wall.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Am not. At least I'm not immature enough to cuddle with two different women at the same fucking time. Get a life, Shika-aho."

Sasuke sighed at them as he continued to paint the fence whilst avoiding the splat that Naruto was making every single time he emphasizes a word. Albeit he was concentrating at it, he would sometime steal a glance at the two with an ending scowl for effect.

But then again, it was his fault why he had been stuck with fence painting...

If only he accepted the role that Gai asked him from the first place...

If only he knew that the girl he was dreading to go out with was taking the female lead...

Push.

The what if's were stopped when Naruto pushed him, who pushed Shikamaru back, who pushed Choji to back off.

Push.

Push.

Barf.

Push.

Push.

Far–

"AHHHH!"

That shout caused everyone to look at the voice's direction and saw Sakura pointing at the floor.

They followed it with their eyes and saw Neji.

Crutch.

Right then, Sasuke realized that they were stepping on the unconscious Hyuga's body; his feet on the bastard's stomach and the other on his groin.

_Uhm..._

* * *

"Unh! I'm bored," Naruto yawned, slumping down the stage floor, eyes blinking to ease away his nausea.

The other blonde scoffed, "When aren't you?"

Typical Ino. Always sarcastic.

Right then, Gai entered the scene with a worried look pasted on his face, "Okay, everyone... since Hyuga Neji is in the hospital with his injuries from 2 days ago, we have to replace him..."

Somehow, the ever-smirking Uchiha Sasuke felt relieved that the bastard was out of the scene even though he was his friend yet the feeling of undeniable hope won over him.

"...and so, I've chosen Uchiha Sasuke to take the vacant role. Agree?"

_Duh._

The Uchiha looked up, stoic on the outside appearance but somersaulting on the inside. He then felt the others patting his back and looked at them, seeing that his peers were having smirks, smiles and grins on their faces.

(He wanted to punch them.)

And they knew... they definitely knew.

He nodded at them and the smirks and the smiles became full grins (like the Cheshire Cat on Alice in Wonderland) when they heard the familiar voice coming closer.

He smirked– finally.

* * *

"Anou, Sasuke-kun."

They gaped.

He said nothing– just stared.

There she was, standing next to Konan who had been staring at the called boy, "What Sasuke? Starstruck?"

"Wow, Sakura-chan... you look..." Naruto gasped out, causing Hinata to twitch at her boyfriend and seemed to get jealous by how he gazed at her best friend.

"Beautiful, yeah," the other long-haired blonde supplied in amazement though ignoring the glares for stealing someone's line.

Sasuke's line...

The pink-haired girl embarrassedly giggled, "Thank you, Deidara-san," she then turned to Konan, "Konan-sempai, doumo."

"No problem. As long as it concerns you and..." the blue-haired Ame prodigy trailed off, sending a mischievous smile at her second cousin, "ne, Sasu-kun... what do you think?"

Nothing.

No reply.

Just stare.

... stare at how she looks perfect at the gown she's wearing, eyes shimmering, lips glinting, hair almost looking like a halo... so princess-like.

A princess in a pink gown.

.

.

However, the reverie was broken when the man called them to position and told Sasuke and Sakura to begin practicing their lines.

But...

Blame the dress for it (or rather not)– because Sakura tripped forward and was soon face to face with the floor only if Sasuke didn't catch her.

He tried to flip them over– that was the plan– if not because of the dress and unsteady feet of his to trip, too (blame the dress, now!).

But somehow, whatever just had happen, he found himself atop the girl who had her eyes– green at it's finest– staring back at him. He wondered why she looked like that if he just didn't realize for mere seconds that they're faces were too close for comfort, delicate nose bumping with each other, lips angled and placed with each other– trembling. (So cliché.)

Out the corner of his mind, a nagging voice called the Uchiha to _do _it.

_Do it goddammit!_

And you know what he did?

He_ did!_

.

.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah...?"

"Remember what I said earlier?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"'Ya know, the 'I'm bored thing'?"

"'Course. Why?"

"I take that back, this seems interesting."

"Hai," said all of them– looking at the couple in the middle of the stage, making out.

_And so, that's when Sasuke falls..._

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_  
_

Drama Class' Play

**-Till the Odds-**

August 29, 2012

7:00PM at Konoha Academy Theater

By: Maito Gai – Drama Class (Teacher/Adviser)

**Cast and Characters:**

Uchiha Sasuke (IV-A) – Wakatane Nayamu

Haruno Sakura (IV-A) – Hamamori Ai

...

* * *

_in Love... seriously._

* * *

**Somehow, some part of me thinks that this is pointless... but if you really read it clearly, you'll get it. (HINT: the names)**

**I know you're smart so 'll leave that to you.**

**Uhm, okay bye. :)**

**...and about the dress Sakura's wearing, visit my page :)  
**

**Reviews? **

**–SH19**


End file.
